dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham Central Vol 1 26
but she says she doesn't need to since she got a promotion to supervisor. Driver gets a call and they take off to leave Nora behind to do the dishes. Josie MacDonald and Driver arrive at the crime scene to find Reverend Buford Pressman, a outspoken televangelist, murdered in his home. He died between one and three in the morning from a single gun-shot wound to the chest. They find an open wall-safe, a gun, and three bullet holes in the wall. Driver guesses that a thief broke in, the reverend opened the safe for a gun, the thief wrestled the gun away from the reverend, and took off. Josie says something isn't quite right. There's an emerald necklace, gold statue on the way, expensive stuff all around. The place was sound proof, security alarm shut down from outside, and the thief entered from the 45 stories up. They find scratch marks on the reverends face so they think it could be Catwoman. Josie points out why would the reverend have the inexpensive necklace there. She thinks it was planted. In an interrogation room, Driver and Josie interview Mrs. Pressman, who they find out was not very close with the Reverend, Ms. Esposito, his secretary, and Graham McMillan, his personal assistant. Driver asks why the good reverend would need a secretary as well as a personal aid and Graham says he helped with fund-raisers as well as other personal effects. Josie pulls out the necklace on Graham and looks for a reaction. At the station, they find a press lead calling out Catwoman as a potential suspect. Driver and Josie immediately approach Simon and ask him for his source as he could be connected to the killings. Simon refuses to give up his source. When Simon asks if they are looking at someone else Josie pulls them out. Outside she tells Driver she's got a gut feeling it's someone else and it's a setup. Josie heads to the cemetery to speak with her deceased father. She complains about being able to look at an object and know where it came from, or sometimes they call out to her. Catwoman appears behind her and was listening. Catwoman subdues Josie when she tries to pull and gun and says they need to talk. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * Sharon Esposito * Graham McMillan * Buford Pressman * Marion Pressman * Mike (coroner) Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = This issue took place on December 10th. Driver ate dinner with Nora every Wednesday since the shooting of her husband. Since this issue was written in 2005, the Gotham calendar did not match up with our calendar year. Since this event took place on a Wednesday, December 10th, and the Calendar repeats itself in cycles of every 6 years, then 11, then 11 and then repeat... you would have to read this comic in December of 2008 for the first opportunity for the comic calendar to match the real world calendar. After this, you would have to read this issue in 2014, then 2025 etc for the next opportunity for the calendar years to match. Dec 10, 2008 Dec 10, 2014 Dec 10, 2025 Dec 10, 2036 Dec 10, 2042 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}